Administration: The major role of the Administrative Core is to coordinate the various projects and core components and to provide specific administrative services to all projects to facilitate their scientific progress. The preparation of progress reports and continuation grants will be the responsibility of the Director, with considerable assistance by the Administrator. The former will be responsible for the scientific report while the latter will be responsible for the financial information. Financial management The administrator for the Program will be involved in the development of budgets. The administrator will meet with the Project Directors and Core Directors regularly to assess their budgetary needs and budgetary status. She will have responsibility for managing budgetary matters with Research Finance. Monthly reports will be provided. She will also serve to coordinate Consortium subcontractual arrangements with the Director of Research Administration in order to assure the timely dispersement of funds to other institutions to support subcontracts. Personnel management The administrator will also be the interface to the Department of Human Resources, the Education Office and, in some cases, the Harvard International Office, for matters relating to the hiring of personnel. Research technicians and research assistants will be recruited through the Department of Human Resources. Applicants will be reviewed by the Administrator and relevant key scientists. Once a final decision has been reached the formal hiring procedures will be the responsibility of the Administrator. Postdoctoral research fellows with either the PhD or MD degree will be recruited by placing advertisements in appropriate professional journals, on similar web sites and through contacts with colleagues. Other Centers participating in the TRC-THD program may be a good resource for these searches. Postdoctoral fellows receive appointments through the Department of Medicine and Harvard Medical School. The Center Administrator will assist the Director in obtaining these appointments for postdoctoral fellows. The Administrator will also assist the Director and other Project and Core leaders by coordinating annual evaluations, promotions. Assistance of foreign trainees with visa applications will be coordinated with the Education Office and the International Office of Harvard University.